The present invention relates to spectacle frames. More particularly, although not exclusively, the invention relates to a spectacle frame having arms that are pivotally attached to the lens or lens surround by a special detachable spring hinge.
Spectacle frames usually have arms permanently attached to the lens or lens surround by a hinge. Some hinges have springs built into them which bias the arms into a correct wearing position.
It might be desirable to have interchangeable arms—perhaps for the purpose of changing fashion, or easy self-replacement of damaged arms.